Scintilla
by Amythista
Summary: AU. Kagome Higurashi is a young miko-in-training who has strange dreams about the night her mother was killed. She's left searching for answers on her own...well, until the hot-headed King of the Underworld decides to kidnap her, that is. [Based off of the myth of Hades and Persephone. InuKag.]
1. Chapter 1

It was dark outside the village, the air cold, the ground damp, but this did not deter her. Her feet moved as though they already knew the path, and they led her to a small shine built on top of a hill in the middle of the village, a shrine she vaguely remembered but could not place.

She was led up the stone steps, through gates and doors until she reached the inside of the shrine and passed through one, two, three passageways and found herself in a tiny room, bathed in the soft glow of candlelight. The only inhabitants were a young woman and a man surrounded by shadows.

The woman held a small child to her chest as she glared fiercely at the man of shadows. "You will not have her."

"Who are you to defy the ruler of the universe? Do not forget, mortal, that it was I who sired the child, and I have the rights to do with my daughter what I please." replied the man in a void, uncaring voice. "I only wish to hold the child for a moment."

The woman looked murderous, but reluctantly handed the child over, letting her hand pass once over the baby's wrappings as the sleeping girl was taken out of her grasp. "...be gentle with _my_ daughter."

It was an insult to his pride, but the man didn't show any reaction at all. He moved the wrappings to clearly show the child's face, and for the first time he showed a reaction.

His eyes flew open, and he dropped the baby as if he had been burned.

The woman cried out as she caught the child and hugged her to her chest. She didn't look up to know that the man was staring at his smoldering hands, to realize that he _had_ been burned.

The woman turned on him again after checking her baby over for injuries. "How dare you!" she hissed, eyes flashing dangerously as her powers flared. "You are unworthy to be called god, you filth! Leave here! You are not welcome within the sight of myself or my daughter!"

He snarled, and the woman's eyes went wide for a moment, before dulling and falling closed as she fell back onto the blankets and lay still, daughter still clasped within her arms.

"Foolish miko..." whispered the man, looking coldly over her body and carefully avoiding the child. He stared for a few moments, and then there was a whirl of shadows and darkness and a painful, blinding light, and Kagome Higurashi woke up.

She blinked at the light seeping in through the doorway, then sighed and let her eyes fall closed again._ That dream again..._ she thought, bringing an arm up to shade her eyes from the light. She vaguely heard her name being called, but she ignored it, her brain already becoming fuzzy in favor of more sleep.

"Kagome!"

The blanket was pulled off, and she yelped at the sudden cold hitting her body. "Get up, sleepyhead," came an amused voice from somewhere above her. "Kaede-sama is calling for you."

Reluctantly, Kagome opened her eyes, immediately closing them again as the bright sun invaded her vision. "Yuka...?"

"Yup!" came the cheerful voice. "C'mon, Kagome, you're never this tired. Did you not sleep well?"

Slowly Kagome sat up, rubbing at her eyes childishly. "I had that dream again." She yawned.

Yuka frowned. "The one about the night your mother died?"

The young miko-in-training nodded. "Yeah. It's so strange, Yuka, so...real." Sighing heavily, but accepting that she wouldn't be able to return to her warm bed, she stood to retrieve her white-and-red miko uniform. It lay crumpled in a heap on the floor, where she had left it, too exhausted to fold it up properly. There had been another attack on the village last night, this time by a kumayokai, and she and Kaede had been up till late trying to purify the thing.

_The yokai sure have been acting up a lot lately_, Kagome thought after saying a distracted farewell to her friend. _I wonder if the gods are angry with us..._

Kagome quickly shrugged on her miko uniform and jogged out the door, hoping Kaede wouldn't scold her too badly. She would never understand how the older woman could survive on so little sleep.

She noticed several villagers in the fields eyeing her curiously and slowed her pace considerably as she neared the shrine. Miko did not jog, after all. They were supposed to be refined and respectable, their duties to the gods and their people. Her mother Kikyo had been all that and more, as Kagome was constantly reminded. Kikyo was quiet, dignified, and elegant, while Kagome was too enthusiastic, too bossy, and with too quick a temper. The only similarities between mother and daughter were their looks.

_I'm just a miko-in-training, after all, _Kagome thought ruefully as she bowed her head, avoiding the stares of the villagers. _And I never even met my mother. How can they expect me to be like her?_

"Ah, Kagome-chan, there you are," Kaede smiled at her as Kagome approached. Kagome beamed back at her. Kaede was Kagome's aunt, who had taken over head miko duties from her older sister after she was found dead. Kaede was, while not as pretty nor dignified as Kikyo, much beloved by her village and her niece. She had raised Kagome, after all, and played the role of a mother, sister, and friend to the younger girl. And when Kagome turned thirteen, she was more than happy to accept Kaede's offer of training to become the next head miko. While Kagome was extremely grateful to her aunt and would never voice such thoughts out loud, it was not seldom that she found herself wishing she had not taken her up on her offer.

"Good morning, Kaede-sama," Kagome said, bowing slightly. "How is the village recovering from last night's attack?"

"We will be fine. This village is resilient. We have suffered and endured much, Kagome, and a lowly kumayokai will not be the one to break our spirit." Kaede picked up a basket and handed it to Kagome, then picked up the other for herself. "Nonetheless, we'll be collecting some herbs today for the men who were injured last night."

Kagome nodded, then worry crossed her face. "Nothing too bad, right?"

"The worst that came of it was Taniguchi-san's broken arm. It should heal in no time. Don't you worry, child." Kaede smiled at her again. She knew the village had trepidations about Kagome training to become a miko, but her hard work and concern for others proved to Kaede again and again that she would do just fine. "Now come. The herbs we seek are in the meadow."

As they walked, Kagome glanced at her elder and bit her lip, wondering how she was going to tell her about her dream. Kaede knew she had been having dreams about the night her mother died, but Kagome had told no one about the man in her dream, mostly because of who she thought it to be.

"Um...Kaede-sama?" Kagome ventured. "I had that dream again last night..."

Kaede cast her a startled glance. "The one about the night your mother died?"

"Yes..." Kagome faltered. She was a miko of the gods, after all. How was she supposed to tell Kaede that her dreams had been so blasphemous?

She didn't realize that Kaede was still looking at her with concern until she spoke again. "And? I sense you have more to say."

Kagome bit her lip again. "...there's something...I haven't mentioned to you. About the dream."

Kaede raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"In my dream...there's a man who appears, and tells my mother that he's my father. She looked at him with such hatred, though...and he tried to hold me and his hands got burned, and he dropped me, and...my mother y-yelled at him, and he..." Her voice cracked, and she realized she had begun to shake. "He murdered her."

Kaede was staring at her, but her eyes were wide with fear, not anger or confusion. Abruptly she dropped her basket and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Kagome-chan. Do you have any idea who this man was?"

Kagome swallowed. This was the part she had been dreading. "H-he...he said he was the ruler of the universe..."

"Naraku-ousama," Kaede whispered, and Kagome nodded.

Naraku-ousama. The Great Lord. The most important god of them all, and Kagome had dreamt that she would do something as awful as murder her mother.

"Your dreams not only accuse Naraku-ousama of murdering onee-sama, but that you are a half-god." Kaede whispered, but her tone was not accusatory.

"Half-god?" Kagome's eyes widened. It had not even occurred to her that her dream implied that she was something so amazing. "Kaede-sama, I'm so sorry, I would never-"

"Shh, child," Kaede interrupted her, releasing her shoulders to brush her cheek gently before letting go. "They are dreams. Dreams of a miko, no less. You have no control over them. You must not feel guilty for them, for they are only dreams."

"But the yokai," Kagome protested. "They've been so active lately, what if my dreams have-"

"Your dreams have not angered the gods," Kaede said gently. "Do not fret, child. This is always an active time of year. It is no fault of yours."

Kaede smiled kindly at her, and Kagome felt a huge burden lift from her shoulders. She smiled back, grin wide with relief. "Thank you, Kaede-sama. I was worried."

"I know, child." She picked up her basket and motioned for Kagome to follow her as they resumed their walk.

"Kaede-sama," Kagome said, her final question niggling in her mind. "Who was my father?"

Kaede sighed. "I don't know, child. Nor do I know who or what was it that killed your mother."

"You still believe she was killed?" Kagome asked in confusion. It was widely accepted that Kikyo had died in her sleep.

"Aye, I do." Kaede said softly. "That was no ordinary death. I felt something in that room the next morning, something...very, very evil."

Kaede's final words turned over and over again in Kagome's mind as they reached the meadow. Something evil? And no one knew who her father was? She gritted her teeth as she began to pick the herbs as Kaede had instructed her to do. Kaede had told her time and time again that Kagome had inherited her mother's amazing miko powers, and that someday she might even be stronger than her mother. She had also told Kagome that miko dreams often meant something, revealing things about the past, present, or future that could not be proven otherwise. What did that mean about this dream? It couldn't mean...

"Kagome-chan!" Kaede called, snapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "There are some closer to the forest, if you could pick them!"

"Okay!" Kagome called back, picking up her basket and making her way to the forest. The forest of Inuyasha, as it was called. Kagome cast the forest a wary look. Inuyasha, The Lord of the Underworld. The most evil god there was. Long ago, he was cast down into this forest by the great god Naraku, banished from the mountain of the gods to rule over the underworld. It was said that sometimes, Inuyasha returned to this spot, swearing vengeance against his siblings...

But that was ridiculous. An old wives' tale meant to scare off children from straying too close to the forest. Kagome shook off those thoughts and bent to pick the herbs, just as she heard Kaede scream from far away. Her head jerked in the direction of her aunt, who was waving frantically while drawing her bow, and Kagome opened her mouth to yell something back before a strong hand clamped over her mouth and the world suddenly went black and cold.

* * *

_Hello, everyone, and welcome to my first Inuyasha fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) _

_I don't like using too many Japanese terms, but I assume most people know the ones I used, considering they're very common in fanfiction and in the Japanese version. Still, here're just a few translations for y'all who don't watch the sub:_

_Miko- Shinto priestess_

_Yokai- demon_

_Kumayokai- bear demon_

_-chan - honourific for girls_

_-sama - honourific indicating respect _

_-ousama - king_

_Please review with any questions/comments/complaints! See you next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

He ran as fast as he possibly could, over stones, between trees, the wind whipping at his face and branches clawing at his clothes. The forest was silent save for the rushing in his ears and his quick breathing as he half ran and half flew through the forest, balancing the unconscious girl on his back with his arms. He let a wild grin spread across his face. He missed this. Running like this, he could almost pretend he was free.

_Thwack!_

His sharp ears could hear the sound of an arrow hitting a tree, but it was already far behind him and in no danger of hitting him. He smirked. If only the puny mortal knew exactly who she was aiming for.

His race against no one came to an abrupt halt when he reached his destination. He stood perfectly still, his ears perked as he searched for any surrounding villagers or yokai, and then gave the area a sniff or two before deeming it clean. It was only then that he let the female down and rested her against a nearby tree before crouching to take a look at her.

_This is the girl he's so afraid of? _He scoffed internally as he scrutinized her appearance. She was just a simple village miko, after all. Barely a woman. Barely a miko, for that matter. Pale, skinny, and small. Well, at least she wouldn't cause much trouble.

He let out a satisfied sigh as he stood, cracking his back as he did so. No going back, not now. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

When Kaede finally arrived with some village men in tow, the clearing was silent save for the rustling of trees, and empty save for the lonesome well, giving no sign that Inuyasha, Lord of the Underworld, had been there only minutes before.

* * *

"…well, this is unexpected."

"I can't believe this. He never takes interest in the overworld. Who is this girl? What did he do to her? She's passed out cold…"

"It's quite unlike him...she's just a mortal. So young…so beautiful, too…"

"Don't even _think_ about it."

"Five more minutes, Yuka…"

The man and woman quietly talking in the doorway whipped their heads towards the bed as the girl occupying it shifted, burying her face in the pillow and waving a hand lazily at them. They exchanged a look.

"What should we do?!" She whispered heatedly to her companion.

He calmly shook his head and folded his arms within his sleeves. "We'll simply awaken the young maiden and explain to her as much of the situation as we know. Surely she'll understand."

"Fine," she retorted, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "You wake her up."

He smiled. "Gladly."

"_Without_ touching her."

"Ah, my dear Sango, you, as a fellow woman, are surely far better equipped than I to handle this delicate situation…"

"Miroku…"

"Just imagine, if you will, if you were roused from your slumber in a strange place, by a strange- if ever so attractive- man…whatever would you think?"

Sango sighed and shot the man a glare before walking over to the side of the slumbering girl. She hesitated only for a moment before placing her hand upon the girl's back. "Um…it's time to get up…"

The girl groggily turned over to meet her gaze- and froze upon seeing two unfamiliar faces.

And did what any normal girl would do.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Please calm down!" Sango said anxiously, shaking her arms, as if to show the girl she meant no harm. "You're not in any danger!"

"Where am I? Who are you?!" The girl demanded, drawing the blankets up to her chin. "I-I was just gathering herbs with Kaede-sama, and then I just blacked out…"

"I'm Miroku, this is Sango. You're in the Underworld," Miroku interjected, but hastily continued as he saw the girl's eyes widen. "You're not dead! You're in the palace of Inuyasha. He was the one who brought you here."

The girl's eyes widened in fear. "Inuyasha-sama? The...the g-god?"

"We're sure he's not going to hurt you or anything," Sango reassured her. "He's not like that."

"Well, sometimes he is." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"Not _now,_" Sango shot him a meaningful glare. "And not to innocent mortal girls like you. So I'm sure you're safe...what was your name again?"

The girl eyed her suspiciously for a moment. "I'm Kagome."

"Kagome-san," Sango smiled, relieved. "Inuyasha-sama should be in here soon to explain himself, I'm sure. In fact, Miroku was just about to go find him, weren't you, Miroku?"

"What?" Miroku blinked innocently, then winced at the expression Sango gave him. He bowed to Kagome. "Yes...I'll go find him. Nice to meet you, Kagome-san."

Kagome only nodded once, not sure how to respond. As the door shut behind Miroku, she turned to Sango. "Um...so why're you here? Did In- did he capture you, too?"

"Oh, no," Sango chuckled, clasping her hands in front of her. "Miroku and I are his servants, you might say. We help him with his duties around the palace and in the overworld."

"Oh..." Kagome looked down at her blanket and drew her knees to her chest. "So then...you're not human?"

There was a pregnant pause, and Kagome looked up to see Sango gazing off to the right, her eyebrows knitted and her eyes filled with a deep sadness. Immediately, she regretted asking what was obviously a personal question. She opened her mouth to apologize when she heard shouting from outside the door.

"You brought her here; you have the responsibility to explain why she's here! If not to her, at least to Sango or myself!"

"I don't have a responsibility to any of you! I'm the ruler of this domain, I can do whatever I want!"

"You know that pigheaded excuse won't work with me! Now get in there and- oof!"

The door slammed open and Miroku came stumbling in, dragging behind him a rather disheveled, irate-looking man.

_Wait a minute..._

He growled and shook his long, ragged, silver hair out of his eyes, folding his arms within the sleeves of his bright red robes.

_This can't be..._

He scowled in her direction, golden eyes flashing with annoyance. "Whaddaya lookin' at, wench?"

From atop his head, two dog ears twitched.

"You're INUYASHA!" She all but shrieked.

The man in question jumped at her sudden outburst, his ears flattening against his head at the noise. "Not so loud!"

"How?!" Kagome demanded furiously, scrambling out of bed and pointing an accusatory finger at him. "You're a _god, _aren't you?!"

"Hell yes, I'm a god!" He retorted. "So watch your tone, bitch!"

From their places against the wall, Sango and Miroku exchanged a wide-eyed look.

"You're supposed to be _scary!_"

"What?! I _am _scary!"

"No, you're not! You're just a...a _dog!"_

A snort from the wall. Inuyasha whirled to face his servants, who wore identical innocent expressions. Then he turned his glare on Kagome. "Got a problem with that?" He snarled.

At his change in tone, Kagome hesitated. "N-no..."

His narrowed eyes searched hers for a moment, a long terrifying moment where Kagome was sure that she was about to be sliced to pieces or cursed or both, before he let out a soft "Keh!" and turned away.

"Don't worry, wench," he called over his shoulder as he strode out of the room. "I ain't gonna eat you or anything."

"But Inuyasha-" Miroku started, but he was silenced by a look from Inuyasha.

"I'll explain when I damn please, Miroku," he growled. "Dinnertime. Later. I'm busy. Speaking of dinner, Sango, whip somethin' up, will ya?"

"Oh, yes," Sango said quickly, bowing to Kagome. "It was nice to meet you, Kagome-san."

"Wait, Sango," Kagome said, halting the other girl. She bit her lip. She didn't want to remain alone in her room. "Um...can I help with dinner?"

"Well..." Sango hesitated. She'd really appreciate some help, but there was the matter of... "Inuyasha?"

All three turned questioning gazes to the door, but the god had already disappeared.

"Figures," Sango sighed. "I'm so sorry about him. If you insist, then, Kagome-san, then just follow me this way-"

"Oh, call me Kagome-chan," Kagome told her, smiling lightly. "It feels too strange to be called Kagome by someone around my own age."

"Oh!" Sango looked surprised, but gave her a bright smile in return. "Okay, then. Kagome-chan. This way. What would you like for dinner?"

"Hm...something light, maybe, I'm not really hungry for some reason..."

Miroku smiled openly at the women's retreating figures. The girl was a miko, which meant she was of course used to higher honourifics, even coming from people her own age or older. Perhaps Kagome had taken a liking to Sango. _How wonderful for Sango, _he thought. _It would do her some good to have a female friend around. Surely it's been lonely for her._

And, of course, now that there were _two_ attractive females living here...Miroku closed his eyes and let out a sigh of bliss.

Only to suddenly find himself on the floor, having had a book thrown at his head.

"Quit ogling us, pervert!"

_Ah, my dear Sango..._

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure what she was expecting when she heard "palace," but for some reason it hadn't registered with her that "palace," _especially _to the gods, meant "ridiculously huge and glamorous." She dimly recalled this as she gaped at the enormous, gorgeous dining hall.

Sango smiled at her new friend as she placed their dinners on the table. "Isn't it lovely?"

Kagome managed a weak nod in response. Lovely was not the word. The hall could fit every house in her village in it, maybe even twice over. Ornate light fixtures hung from the high ceiling in perfect curves and waves that only a god's hand could create. The hall was lit magnificently from the warm lights. A hundred chairs lined each side of the table, each five feet high and nearly glowing with a faint bronze colour, and padded with deep crimson cushions. At the far end of the table was the largest chair of all, obviously reserved for the god himself, decorated with jewels of purple and red. The walls were elaborately carved into sculptures in of themselves, strange markings and circles that bewitched the eye into following a path they themselves dictated with swirls and coils here and there.

No, lovely didn't even _begin _to cover it.

Sango smiled at her again. "To be honest, we don't often use it. But since we have a guest, I'm not about to pass up the opportunity."

"I'm honoured," Kagome replied, still a bit in shock. She ran her hand hesitantly against one of the walls.

"Anyway," Sango continued, walking over to a bell that Kagome hadn't noticed previously. "I'll call the others so that we can eat. I'm looking forward to trying that soup of yours."

Kagome blushed lightly at the compliment. "I'm afraid you're setting your expectations too high," she laughed nervously, a hand coming up to rub at her hair. "It's just plain vegetable soup."

After much discussion, Kagome had suggested a soup Kaede had taught her how to make, and Sango had happily agreed, eager to try a new food. The ingredients she had been given were surprisingly fresh and the cooking utensils fine, and considering she had a friend to cook with, an hour had quickly sped past as she and Sango talked, laughed, and made food together. Her stomach rumbled, and Sango laughed.

"I won't keep your stomach waiting. I hate to ask, but can you set up while I get the boys?"

Kagome nodded, and after a smile from Sango she found herself alone in the grand hall. She sighed lightly and began to set out bowls for the four of them. As she did so, the full ridiculousness of her situation began to dawn on her. Here she was, in the dining hall of The Lord of the Underworld (who, apparently, had dog ears and a rather nasty temper) because she had been kidnapped for an unknown reason. And, to top it all off, she was about to have dinner with him. Fear began to creep its way through her body. Surely Inuyasha hadn't brought her here for no reason, so why? What could she possibly offer? Sango and Miroku had said he wouldn't harm her, but could she really trust them...?

"Kagome-sama?" A voice inquired from behind her, and Kagome jumped. Turning, she saw it was just Miroku.

"Oh, sorry, I was just..." she began, but Miroku held up a hand.

"Don't fret, Kagome-sama," He said, giving her a warm smile. "I promise you will not be harmed while you're here, under our protection."

"Yeah, unless she hits you too hard when your hands stray too far," another voice growled, and Kagome jumped again as Inuyasha appeared. What was _with _the people in this castle and their weird ability to sneak up on her?

"My intentions were pure, I assure you," Miroku said to Inuyasha. "Since you've offered no explanation nor assurance to Kagome-sama, I thought I might offer some of my own."

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled, taking a seat and folding his arms within his sleeves. "Keep your hands off her."

As Inuyasha turned his attention to the soup, sniffing at it with interest, Kagome sat down across from him and leaned on her cheek, studying him. He had _kidnapped_ her, after all. Wasn't it strange to be protective of someone you kidnapped?

After a few moments, Inuyasha lifted his head to meet her inquisitive stare and narrowed his eyes defensively. "What?"

"Why're you keeping me here?" Kagome asked simply, her voice a lot calmer than she felt.

Inuyasha cast a look to Miroku, who coughed. "I'll be outside."

The door banged shut, and Kagome frowned after it, her unease growing. "Was that really necessary...?"

"It might be," he said, and it was he who studied her now. "It's about your father."

"...my...father?"

"Yep," he said, and stared at her expectantly. She swallowed.

"Do you...know who he is?"

He blinked at her for a moment, then laughed harshly and suddenly. "Don't play dumb. Everyone knows who he is."

"I don't," she defended hotly.

He went silent for a moment, his eyes wide as they stared at her. "What?"

"I don't know who my father is," she admitted, playing with the fabric of her robes. "My mother died when I was very young and told no one who my father wa-"

She was cut short by a loud banging sound, which she realized a moment later when she looked up was the sound of Inuyasha hitting his head on the table. "What's the matter?"

"You don't know who your father is," he groaned, the resignation in his voice muffled. She frowned.

"No. Is that a problem?"

"Bigger than you realize, girl," Inuyasha shot up out of his chair and struck the wall. "Damn it!"

"Who...?" she asked timidly.

Inuyasha whirled to face her in a flurry of red robes. "We're in deep trouble now, girl. I've just kidnapped the daughter of Naraku himself- and she didn't even know it."


	3. Chapter 3

For as long as she could remember, Kagome had slept in a small hut at the edge of the village, close enough to the village so that she was sometimes woken by her neighbor's baby crying, but close enough to the forest so that she was lulled to sleep by the songs of crickets and owls. The wind had always been her lullaby, the singing of the leaves as they were brushed by the breeze a comforting hymn. There was always the crackling of the fire and Kaede's breathing. Kagome had never had any trouble getting to sleep.

As she lay in the ornate bed and stared at the ceiling, she was struck with how very silent the underground world was.

Dinner had been awkward, and Sango had offered to bring Kagome to her room as soon as she put her spoon down. Kagome had been too dazed to protest, and so she now lay on a futon of feathers, in a nemaki made of silk, and she had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. Letting out a small sigh, she turned onto her side and drew her legs up into her chest.

My father's a god.

The thought had sprung unbidden into her mind, and now she groaned and buried her head in the pillow. More importantly, that makes me a half-god...

Kaede had always said that one day she'd be more powerful than her mother, and Kagome had never believed her. Kikyo was a legend, a romantic figure whom people continued to speak reverently of. Kagome was... Kagome. Clumsy, short-tempered Kagome. She had never showed much promise, and she certainly didn't possess any godly qualities. She'd be inclined to not believe Inuyasha, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to. He'd seemed so surprised when she didn't know her father's identity, and the palace and the dog ears and...

I've had a long day, Kagome decided, rolling onto her back. I should get some sleep.

…

I really should get some sleep.

…

"Damn it!" Kagome said out loud, sitting up. She glared daggers at her door, as though it was to blame for her insomnia. Her glare, however, quickly turned into an expression of surprise when the door opened and Sango's voice sounded through the room "Kagome? You're still awake?"

"Y-yeah..." Kagome nodded awkwardly, fiddling with her blankets. Sango opened the door wider and leaned against the doorframe, worrying her lip, before approaching the bed. Kagome could see now, by the dim light from the hallway, that she held a small golden goblet. Sango smiled and held it out to her. "I figured you might have trouble getting to sleep, so I made you this..."

"Ah, thank you," Kagome took the goblet and, eyeing it, tried to sniff it discreetly as she could. Evidently her attempts were in vain, as Sango giggled. "Don't worry, it's just some chamomile, valerian, and some other herbs. Nothing poisonous to humans, promise."

Kagome gave her a small apologetic smile. "Sorry. I could tell it wasn't poisonous, though, after I smelled it. My aunt makes this for me all the time." She took a sip of the soothing tea. "It's good. Where'd you learn to make this?"

"Miroku taught me," Sango said, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed. "He was a monk, before..."

Before? Kagome wondered, but Sango didn't look to see the question in Kagome's eyes. "He has knowledge of a lot of herbs. He makes this for Inuyasha-sama sometimes."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said disbelievingly. That stuck-up asshole? What could possibly keep him awake?

"Mm," Sango affirmed. She looked down at her lap. "I know you're not happy with Inuyasha-sama, and I'm not either, but please don't think he's a terrible person because of this."

"Of course I wouldn't. It's not like he stole me away from my home and family and proceeded to tell me that Naraku-sama of all people is my father, or anything like that," The words were out of Kagome's mouth before she think about them, but Sango only chuckled.

"He's tactless, as well as reckless," she agreed, and her smile slipped into a more serious expression. "Kagome-chan, I know you have a lot of questions, and Inuyasha-sama needs to explain himself. But believe me, what he said is true. I've known for years that Naraku had a daughter by a miko, and almost as soon as I met you I could tell that it was you."

Slightly taken aback by the distaste in Sango's voice when she spoke the great god's name, and by the lack of an honorific that followed it, Kagome's eyes widened. "Sango-chan..."

Sango gripped Kagome's hands in her own. "I don't know why Inuyasha-sama brought you here, but I'm sure that whatever it is, it's a good reason. Naraku is... he's dangerous. I know you've been raised to believe otherwise, but please, for your own safety, know that it's a blessing he hasn't come to find you yet."

Kagome's mind was reeling as Sango's brown eyes bore into her own blue ones. Naraku-sa... he's... dangerous...?

"Sango-chan... did he really kill my mother?"

Sango's eyes flickered, but she quickly composed her face and let go of Kagome's hands. "Inuyasha-sama will come talk to you in the morning. Sleep well, Kagome-chan."

Kagome watched her go, watched the light from the hallway disappear, and flopped back into bed. Staring at the ceiling, she could feel a tear trickle down her cheek.

She remembered how she had pictured her father when she was young; kind, tall, with short dark hair and smiling blue eyes like her own. A man who loved her and her mother more than anything else in the world. When she was very young, she liked to imagine that he'd return to the village someday, pick her up and spin her around and kiss her cheeks and apologize over and over again for having to leave her. Him, Kikyo, Kaede, and Kagome. A family.

She buried her face in her pillow and willed the tears to stop. Her dreams of a perfect family had been crushed years before. Her tears had already been shed.

She told herself that even as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay, guys. And sorry this chapter is short too .;;;


End file.
